Nuestro Amor Marcó La Diferencia
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Draco Malfoy mientras se prepara para enfrentar lo que es el reto que le marcó Lord Voldemort conocerá a la pequeña Astoria, aunque al principio no la vea más que una simple compañera de clases luego se dará cuenta que a pesar de todo siempre ella marcó la diferencia.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy un joven sombrío de cabello rubio y ojos grises, se preparaba para su sexto año en Hogwarts, al parecer no sería un año normal como los anteriores ya que principalmente en este se había convertido en mortífago y tenía una orden, y ni el mismo se lo había planeado, ni se le había pasado por la mente que terminaría metido en esto, tenía miedo de que algo se le saliera de las manos y todo terminará mal y su madre pagará las cuentas por su culpa, sin embargo juró cumplir esa orden por ella, por su madre.

Astoria Greengrass por el contrario, apesar de ser una Slytherin de venir de una familia de sangre pura y con creencias iguales a los de la familia Malfoy, Astoria era completamente distinta a los de Slytherin hasta la hacen sentir menos por sus creencias diferentes a los de ellos, pero a ella no le importa, cree que todo lo del status de sangre es una tontería.

Es una joven inteligente, amante del arte tanto muggle como mágico, aprende con facilidad, tiene los ojos verdes, el cabello rubio y lacio hasta la cintura, pero también suele ser celosa y muy terca, pero a pesar de todo es muy astuta y sabe salir de problemas con facilidad.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Draco tenía en su mente planeado reparar el armario y claro practicar para cuando llegue el día en que tenga que asesinar al director del colegio donde estudia. El joven de ojos grises se dirigía a su clase de Encantamientos cuando accidentalmente se topa con una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.  
>-Disculpa-dijo Astoria- Fue mi culpa, soy algo torpe<br>-Si ya lo noté-dijo Draco- Bueno, si no te lastimaste me tengo que ir..

Astoria se levantó y miró al joven rubio irse como si nada..  
>-Sabía que Draco Malfoy era frío pero no imaginé que fuera tan frío, en fin..-dijo Astoria y siguió su camino-<p>

Ese mismo día se toparon varias veces..  
>-Bueno, lo haces a propósito o qué?-dijo Draco recogiendo su mochila-<br>-Por supuesto que no.. ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?-dijo Astoria-  
>-Pues debes tener más cuiado-dijo Draco-<br>-Pues tú eres el que debe fijarse por donde va-dijo Astoria molesta-  
>-Pues tú eres la que siempre choca conmigo.. ¿Te gustó acaso, o qué?-dijo Draco-<br>-Claro que no, jamás me enamoraría de una persona tan fría como tú!-dijo Astoria-  
>-Y yo jamás me enamoraría de una traidora como tú-dijo Draco-<br>-Me llamaste traidora, no eres la primera persona que me lo dice, no me ofende para nada.. -dijo Astoria-  
>-Ya no perderé el tiempo contigo, solo eres un estorbo-dijo Draco-<p>

Astoria tomó sus libros y se fue caminando hasta el lago, se concentró en leer.  
>-Es un idiota.. Merlín! ¿Como puede haber chicas que estén enamoradas de él?-dijo Astoria para sí misma-<br>-Porque es muy guapo y tiene una fortuna-dijo Pansy- Pero jamás se fijaría en ti ya que eres una traidora.. Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer amistades con muggles, mestizos o impuros-dijo con asco-  
>-Me llevo con ellos, porque creo que eso del status de la sangre es una gran tontería.. No es crimen que me lleve con ellos-dijo Astoria-<br>-Pues pronto lo será-dijo Pansy- Eres una imbécil, Astoria.. Deberías cambiar tus ideales si no quieres que tu familia sea la siguiente en morir-se burló Pansy-  
>-No sé de que hablas-dijo Astoria-<br>-Oh vamos, el señor tenebroso esta planeado en elegirte a ti también para que cumplas asesinatos-dijo Pansy-  
>-Pues yo no haré nada-dijo Astoria-<br>-Pues te matarán o peor a tu familia, así que.. tu sabes-dijo Pansy- Suerte, traidora-se burló una vez más-

Astoria vio como sus compañeras se iban de los jardínes y ella decidió seguir con la lecura, pero lo que le había mencionando la odiosa de Pansy la había puesto a pensar y aún más tensa y nerviosa sobre el tema de ser mortífaga. Pasaron los días y la preocupación de la joven aumentaba más con las desapariciones y muertes de personas tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle.

La joven estaba en la biblioteca terminando unos deberes cuando alguien se le acerca, una persona que sin importar como la trató días anteriores se le acercó para preguntarles ciertas cosas.  
>-Disculpa-dijo Draco a Astoria-<p>

La joven quitó su mirada de su tarea y se fijo en mirar a quien le hablaba.  
>-¿Me podrías decir dónde esta el libro de Criaturas acuáticas? -dijo Draco-<br>-Creo saber donde esta-dijo Astoria-  
>-Supongo, ya que es la tarea que estas haciendo-dijo Draco-<br>-Te equivocas, esa tarea ya la terminé. Estoy haciendo pociones.  
>-Excelente.. Puedes decirme.. ¿Dónde esta el libro, por favor?-dijo Draco sin quitar su tono mandón y frío de siempre-<br>-Claro-dijo Astoria- Espera.. ¿Porque voy a ser amable si tu no eres amable conmigo?  
>-Soy amable con todos los Slytherin, solo que tú eres caso especial-dijo Draco-<br>-Soy igual que todos. Sea de Slytherin o de Gryffindor.-dijo Astoria-  
>-Si te comportarás como una Slytherin, podría tomar en cuenta eso-dijo Draco- Pero en fin, trataré de ser amable contigo, solo porque nuestras familias se llevan muy bien y no quiero problemas.<br>-Excelente idea, veo que comenzaste a usar el cerebro-dijo Astoria-  
>-Tienes razón, y tu deberías aprender a cerrar la boca-dijo Draco-<br>-Eres imposible!  
>-Me pides ser amable cuando tu no lo fuiste-dijo Draco- Por cierto, no me acuerdo de tu nombre..<br>-Soy Astoria, Malfoy.. Nos conocemos desde siempre. Mi madre solía ir a tu casa y nosotras íbamos con ella. Yo me enojaba por como tratabas a Dobby.. recuerdas?  
>-A ese elfo tonto, ya no forma parte de mi familia-dijo Draco- Espero y muera..<br>-¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío e insensible?-dijo Astoria-  
>-Claro, así me enseñaron. No tengo la culpa de ser igual a mi padre-dijo Draco-<br>-Bien ya.. No importa, te diré donde está el libro y fin de la discusión-dijo Astoria-  
>-Vas comprendiendo, Greengrass. Así me gusta, creo que si podemos llevarnos bien.. Pero tu debes cooperar.-dijo Draco-<br>-Eres una vil serpiente-dijo Astoria-  
>-Wow, por si no lo notaste.. El símbolo de Slytherin es una serpiente, es lógico-dijo Draco-<br>-¿No podrías tratar mínimo de ser más amable?-dijo Astoria-  
>-Trataré, porque quiera o no eres una Slytherin.-dijo Draco-<br>-Por desgracia-murmuró Astoria por lo bajo- Toma el libro  
>-Gracias-dijo Draco y salió de la biblioteca-<p>

Espero y les haya gustado el primer cap!  
>Saludos.<br>Caro.


	2. Chapter 2

Unos días después de que Draco y Astoria tuvieran sus encuentros incómodos, Draco seguía concentrado en cumplir la tarea que le había pedido Lord Voldemort, no era una tarea fácil de manejar, pues él no era un asesino, pero tenía que hacerlo para salvar a su madre y la reputación de de su apellido.

La joven Astoria estaba pensando en la manera justa para salvar a su familia, no quería tener la misma tarea de Draco Malfoy, sabía que ella no sería capaz y por un lado se ponía a pensar si realmente el rubio sería capaz de matar a su propio director, si realmente sería capaz de llevar ese cargo de conciencia toda su vida, dejó por un lado esos pensamientos absurdos, ya que no era asunto de ella, era de su compañero que casualmente estaba sentado pensativo frente al lago, ella lo observó por unos minutos, sacó su pequeña cámara muggle y le tomó una foto, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, tomar fotos, algo le llamaba la atención de aquél presumido, pero algo le decía que no era tan mala persona como aparentaba.

Guardó su cámara y decidió seguir caminando cuando se dio cuenta, Draco Malfoy estaba detrás de ella.  
>-¿Con que espiando a los demás? ¿Que tu madre no te dijo que es de mal gusto espíar a los demás?<br>-¿Qué tu madre no te dijo que es decortés hablarle así a una dama?  
>-Si, pero no le estoy hablando a una dama. Estoy hablando contigo-dijo Draco-<br>-Que encantador-dijo Astoria-  
>-¿Qué tanto me veías?-sonrió Draco egocéntricamente- ¿Acaso te gusto?<br>-¡Eres un idiota si crees que eso es verdad!  
>-Vamos, acéptalo.. Todas se mueren por mí.<br>-Primero besaría al calamar gigante antes de besar a un patán como tú.-dijo Astoria-  
>-Oh vamos.. ¿Acaso no soy tu tipo?-dijo Draco-<br>-Tienes razón, no eres mi tipo.. Pero espera.. ¿Porque tan interesado en saber si me gustas? ¿Acaso yo te gusto?  
>-¿Que tú me gustas?-dijo Draco y soltó una carcajada- En tu sueños.. ¿Enserio crees que me fijaría en ti? Hay chicas mucho más bonitas e interesantes que tú.. Tu familia esta cayendo en la ruina, me preocupa como seguirán pagando tus estudios el año que viene.<br>-Cállate, imbécil.. Con mi familia no te metas-dijo Astoria-

Draco soltó una carcajada.  
>-Esa es la misma razón por la que no saldría contigo. Porque eres una persona muy sensible, no aguantas ni una broma.<br>-No te vuelvas a meter con mi familia porque no respondo, Malfoy-dijo Astoria molesta-  
>-Oh vamos, era una broma.. Aunque no bromeaba en que jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú, eres tan infantil.-dijo Draco-<br>-¿Infantil yo? Tú eres el que anda insultando a todos los que se te acercan.-dijo Astoria-  
>- Sólo con la gente que se mete en mi camino, y tú te estás metiendo en mi camino-dijo Draco-<br>-No sé porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en pelear contigo-dijo Astoria- ¿No tienes algo más que hacer?  
>-Claro que lo tengo, pero tú me..-dijo Draco-<br>-¿Distraigo?-dijo Astoria sonriendo-  
>-No, eso jamás.. -dijo Draco-<br>-Bueno, yo tengo tarea de pociones.. Nos vemos, Malfoy.

Astoria empezó a caminar por el lado contrario por el que Malfoy estaba caminando, hasta que este se acordó que ella también podría estar involucrada en matar no al director pero si a otro personaje importante.  
>-Astoria-dijo Draco-<br>-Dime-dijo Astoria- ¿No te estaba distrayendo en hacer tus quehaceres importantes de mor.? digo de ..  
>-¿Qué ibas a decir?<br>-Nada-dijo Astoria-  
>-¿Qué es lo que sabes?<br>-Oh vamos, yo no soy tonta.. Tu padre es lo que es, es lógico que tú estés en los mismos pasos, además mi abuelo está metido en esas cosas tan horribles.  
>-Ni se te ocurra mencionar algo de esto..<br>-Dime.. ¿A quien tienes que matar? Porque seguramente esa es tu misión.. Siempre asesinando gente sin importarles si tienen familia o no.  
>-Ese viejo no tiene a nadie-dijo sin pensarlo Draco- Quiero decir, tengo que hacer lo que me piden sino..<br>-Te matará o a tu familia. Lo entiendo.. Mi abuelo quiso salirse cuando comenzó a formar su propia familia, pero ya era tarde-dijo Astoria-  
>-En fin.. ¿Tú estás involucrada?<br>-¿Qué si estoy en la lista de mortífagos?-susurró Astoria- Es probable, él tiene pensado seguramente eso. Pero no quiero..  
>-No es que quieras, es que lo tienes que hacer. -dijo Draco-<br>-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Esto me incomoda bastante.  
>-Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie.. -dijo Draco- Por favor.<br>-¿Acaso crees que revelaría algo tan grave como esto?  
>-Eres capaz, estás en contra de esto.<br>-Si, pero involucraría a mi familia,Malfoy. -dijo Astoria-  
>-Bien, bien.. Tienes razón... Confío en ti.<br>-¿Vas a confiar en mí?-dijo Astoria- ¿Es enserio? Hace menos de una hora me estabas insultando  
>-No quiere decir que seremos amigos, no confundas las cosas, Greengrass.<br>-No me interesa tu amistad tan falsa, Malfoy-dijo Astoria-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Astoria sonrió y se giró para seguir caminando. Draco la vio alejarse de él y no pudo evitar la silueta perfecta que mostraba aquella chica, no podía negar que era bonita, pero tenían carácter muy diferente.

-Diferente pero especial-susurró Draco para sí mismo- No digas tonterías, lo que menos tienes que pensar ahorita es en esas tonterías. Sólo pondrías en peligro a más gente.

Astoria llegó a su habitación, sacó su cámara y observó las fotos..  
>-¿Qué ves hermanita?-dijo Daphne entrando al cuarto-<br>-Nada-dijo Astoria guardando su cámara-  
>-Oh vamos, Tory.. -dijo Daphne y vio la cámara- Oh Merlín... ¿Otra vez con tus tonterías muggles? Ya te dije que no andes paseando con eso por el colegio.. ¿Quieres arruinar nuestra reputación?<br>-Daphne.. No tiene nada de malo.. Es una cámara como la de nuestro mundo, sólo que las fotosgrafías no se mueven.  
>-Por lo tanto es aburrido-dijo Daphne con desinterés- Deja esas tonterías, antes de que mamá se entere.<p>

Astoria guardó su cámara pero antes de apagarla, la última fotografía que apareció fue la de Draco, no pudo evitar sonreír.  
>-¿Qué tanto sonríes?-dijo Daphne-<br>-Nada, nada-dijo Astoria y Dapnhe tomó la cámara-  
>-¡Wow! Que buenas fotos y que buen modelo tomaste.. ¿Acaso te gusta Draco Malfoy? Tienes buen gusto, lo tiene que saber mamá.-dijo Daphne-<br>-¿Qué? No, no.. No me gusta Draco-dijo Astoria-  
>-¿Entonces porque le tomaste fotos a él y no a otra persona?-dijo Daphne-<br>-No sé, quería tomarle fotos al lago y él estaba ahí-dijo Astoria-  
>-Claro, haré com que te creo.. Pero si quieres gustarle a Malfoy, tienes que cambiar tu actitud. Las de nuestra clase social, no tienen interés por los muggles, además recuerda que tu sabes quien está planeando tomarte a ti como..<br>-No quiero y no lo haré-dijo Astoria-  
>-Tendrás que hacerlo-dijo Daphne-<br>-¿Y porque sería yo y no tú?  
>-Porque tú eres más ágil con los hechizos, además de que eres bonita, y siempre las bonitas llaman la atención, yo también lo soy, pero no soy tan fácil de manipular como tú.. -dijo Daphne- No debemos cuestionar al Señor Tenebroso, Tory.. -dijo-<br>-Bien, ya.. no hay que hablar del tema-dijo Astoria- ¿Me puedes dar mi cámara?-dijo y la hermana de esta le dio la cámara-  
>-Recuerda, cambia tu actitud y le gustarás a Malfoy-dijo Daphne-<p>

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos, Draco Malfoy estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, tenía que matar a su director y a la vez estaba atrapado en aquella mirada de Astoria Greengrass, bufó y se río para sí mismo.  
>-Que rídiculo te ves pensando en esas cosas, eres Draco Malfoy.. No puedes pensar en tonterías como el amor, y menos en un momento así.-dijo para sí mismo, así que se levantó de su cama y fue a la Sala de Menesteres a seguir practicando-<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Los días pasaron la bella Astoria Greengrass trataba de seguir adelante con su vida, no es que Draco Malfoy le hubiera afectado algo, sino que usualmente todo lo que hacía él le importaba o le preocupaba, quizás era porque sabía su secreto y quería proteger a su familia de eso, no quería formar parte de esa pesadilla pero sabía que podría estar involucrada también, sólo esperaba que ese día nunca llegara.

Por otro lado tenemos al egocéntrico Draco Malfoy que si no es una persona agradable y mucho menos simpática, ya que heredó el frío carácter de su padre, pero muy en el fondo tenía el corazón noble de su madre, quizás era por eso que sentía una necesidad de proteger a Astoria, quizás por eso sentía esa necesidad de hablarle y llegar a conocerla, aún sabiendo que no tenían nada en común, ni las creencias, ni la forma de pensar, ni nada, y eso era lo que los hacía pelear a menudo, pero ella siempre sabía como salir del incómodo ambiente y sacarle una sonrisa al rubio, algo que le hacía falta al joven en momentos como este.

Draco estaba intentando hacer lo que le había pedido Voldemort, matar a su director, pero todo le salía mal, tenía miedo de que el viniera por él y matarlo sin piedad, trató de ignorar esa idea, y caminó a su sala común donde vio una silueta familiar, Astoria estaba sentada en el sofá con un tipo de libro grande en sus manos, el joven se acercó con cuidado, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.  
>-No estoy tan feo para que te sobresaltes.<br>-No fue por eso, es que creía que no había nadie.  
>-Pues ya ves que sí.-dijo Draco y señaló el lugar vacío del sofá- ¿Puedo...?<br>-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.. no?-dijo Astoria sin quitar su vista de aquel cuadernillo-  
>-¿Qué es lo que haces?-dijo Draco-<br>-Dibujo-dijo Astoria sin mirarlo-  
>-¿Acaso dibujas?<br>-Así es.. ¿Eso también me vas a criticar?-dijo Astoria-  
>-No, no.. Bueno, es que.. Tienes pasatiempos muy extraños-dijo Draco-<br>-¿Crees que mis pasatiempos serían molestar a mis compañeros o torturar criaturas?-dijo Astoria-  
>-Eso es lo que hacemos, Astoria-dijo Draco-<br>-No, es lo que quieren que hagamos, pero nosotros podemos cambiar eso.-dijo Astoria-  
>-Claro que no, es imposible.-dijo Draco- Nosotros debemos seguir con eso.<br>-¿Quién dice eso? ¿Quién dice que debemos ser igual a ellos, Draco?-dijo Astoria-  
>-No tenemos opcion, Astoria.<br>-Siempre hay opciones, hay que saber elegir la mejor. -dijo Astoria- La vida es un campo de juegos, siempre habrá quien te haga que evite que ganes el juego, y también habrá gente que te apoye.  
>-Esta plática se convirtió en una especie de clase moral-dijo Draco-<br>-Pues es que deberías tener un poco más de tacto-dijo Astoria-  
>-No puedo cuando mi vida está en riesgo y la de mi familia. Tú deberías estar actuando igual que yo.<br>-Desearía ser así, no sabes cuantas veces he pensando en eso. Pero no tiene nada de malo ser la oveja negra de la familia.  
>-Sabes eso me suena familiar, y esa persona no vivió para contarlo-dijo Draco-<br>-Si, tal vez yo corra la misma suerte si sigo así.  
>-Entonces si quieres vivir, cambia tu forma de ser.<br>-Así soy, no puedo hacer nada.  
>-Si, actuar como deberías.<br>-Eso jamás.-dijo Astoria-  
>-Eres demasiado infantil y débil<br>-Oye deja de insultarme.. ¿Alguna vez has hablado con alguien sin insinuar o insultar?  
>-No, siempre ha sido así.. Y trato de ser amable con quien se lo merece, gente que si se porte como debe, que esté a mi altura-dijo Draco-<br>-Suenas a "Él" -dijo Astoria- Deja de pensar así y sé tú..  
>-Así como tú dices ser así, yo soy como soy.-dijo Draco-<br>-Pero eres tan cruel y frío-dijo Astoria-  
>-Y tú tan odiosa y perfeccionista-dijo Draco-<br>-No soy perfeccionista-dijo Astoria-  
>-No, sólo quieres cambiar a las personas, cambiar el mundo. Deja de pensar en que podrás hacer eso-dijo Draco-<br>-Y tú deja de tratar a las personas como basura-dijo Astoria- Eres una persona con la que no se puede hablar.  
>-Sabes, trataba de ser amistoso contigo, pero es imposible.-dijo Draco-<br>-¿Amistoso?-dijo Astoria sonriendo sarcásticamente- ¿Para ti ser amistoso es insultar y burlarse de los demás?  
>-Funciona bien para mí-dijo Draco-<br>-Eres un idiota-dijo Astoria-

Astoria ignoró a Draco y siguió dibujando.  
>-¿Y puedo saber que dibujas?<br>-¿Ahora te interesas en mis cosas después de portarte como un niño ?  
>-Intento ser amable, pero tú no ayudas-dijo Draco y miró la hoja- Wow..<br>-¿Qué?-dijo Astoria-  
>-¿Eso tú lo hiciste?-dijo Draco admirando el dibujo de Astoria- Lo hiciste con magia.<br>-Claro que no.. -dijo Astoria- Nunca uso magia para esto.  
>-Demuestralo-dijo Draco-<p>

Astoria cambió la hoja del cuadernillo.  
>-Bien.. ¿Qué quieres que dibuje?-dijo la joven-<br>-Te lo pondré fácil.. Dibuja el sofá-dijo Draco-  
>-Claro.<br>-Sin trampas  
>-Seguro-dijo Astoria-<br>-Nada de trampas  
>-Ya entendí, Malfoy.. Yo nunca hago trampas-dijo Astoria-<p>

La joven comenzó a dibujar y Draco observaba detalladamente como la chica se concentraba como arrugaba la nariz porque algo no le gustaba y como movía las cejas en señal de satisfacción por su trabajo, también sin darse cuenta se fijó en sus facciones sencillas pero finas, tenía una cara muy tierna y unos ojos que atraían a cualquier joven, el rubio parpadeó un momento y después siguió viendo a la chica, no quería enamorarse, solo le traería más problemas.

-Listo-dijo Astoria-  
>-Wow-dijo Draco-<br>-¿Qué?-dijo Astoria-  
>-Realmente dibujas muy bien -dijo Draco sorprendido-<br>-Exageras-dijo Astoria-  
>-No, realmente dibujas muy bien-dijo Draco-<br>-Gracias-sonrió Astoria-  
>-Bien, tengo que irme.. Tengo práctica de .. Olvídalo, no tengo porque contarte esas cosas.-dijo Draco-<br>-Tienes un buen punto-dijo Astoria-

Draco miró a la joven y se retiro de la sala común, Astoria miró su cuadernillo para luego cerrarlo, y subir a su habitación. Al pasar los días Draco estaba observando a Astoria, ella estaba concentada dibujando y él trataba de pensar en otra cosa, así que para distraerse fue a la Sala de Menesteres a seguir arreglando el armario.

-Blaise .. Tengo un problema-dijo Draco-  
>-¿Que clase de problemas?<br>-Es una verdadera tontería.. Debes ayudarme..  
>-Dime para que soy bueno..<br>-Creo que me gusta alguien.  
>-¿Crees o estás seguro?<br>-Creo, es que.. Es una chica diferente, especial.  
>-¿De quien hablas? ¿De Pansy?<br>-¿Qué? No.. De ella jamás..-dijo Draco-  
>-¿Es alguna impura o mestiza? Porque ahí si, dejaría de ser tu amigo-dijo Blaise-<br>-No.. No.. Ella es sangre pura..  
>-Entonces.. No veo el problema.<br>-El problema es que la pondría en peligro.. Además enamorarse es para débiles.  
>-No sé que decirte, Draco. Yo no sé de esas cosas.-dijo Blaise-<br>-No sé que hacer-dijo Draco-  
>-Dime quien es.. -dijo Blaise-<br>-Astoria Greengrass-dijo Draco-


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Astoria? -dijo Blaise- ¿Estás hablando enserio? Te refieres a la hermana de Daphne? La hermanita sexy?  
>-Bueno, si.. De ella hablo-dijo Draco-<br>-Wow, vaya que si tienes buenos gustos.. No está nada mal, deberías andar con ella.  
>-¿Estás idiota o qué?-dijo Draco- No debo salir con nadie, además en mi familia siempre se arreglan los matrimonios, así que..<br>-Y si tus padres deciden que te debes casar con ella? Es muy bonita.. -dijo Blaise-  
>-Blaise.. No debo enamorarme de ella, no ahora..-dijo Draco-<br>-Astoria no es una mestiza y mucho menos una impura, no le veo lo grave.  
>-La pondría en peligro.. -dijo Draco por fin-<br>-¿Y desde cuando te preocupa el bienestar de los demás?-dijo Blaise- Te preocupas siempre por ti, nunca por nadie más.  
>-Ese es el problema.. Precisamente no quiero pensar en otra cosa que no sea..<br>-Que no sea en eso, cierto?-dijo Blaise-  
>-Si... Tengo que matar a ese anciano a como de lugar, o si él matará a mi madre o a mí.. Y si Astoria llega a importarme de más..<br>-La matará.  
>-Exacto-dijo Draco-<br>-Pues trata de concentrarse en matar al anciano y no en otra cosa..-dijo Blaise-  
>-Eso trato, trato de concetrarme.. Pero es imposible.. -dijo Draco-<br>-No digas tonterías, Malfoy. ¿Desde cuando te ha importado una chica? Tú nunca te has interesado por nadie, ni si quiera por Pansy que se muere por ti.  
>-Y lo peor es que probablemente Astoria también este involucrada en esto-dijo Draco-<br>-¿A que te refieres?  
>-Que posiblemente a ella le den la misión de matar al ministro o no sé..<br>-¿Hablas enserio?-dijo Blaise-  
>-Muy enserio.. Si muere el anciano y el ministro. El mundo mágico y muggle caerá en las garras de "Él"<br>-¿Y como estás tan seguro de que ella tiene que hacer eso?  
>-No estoy muy seguro, pero es lo que ella me comentó..<br>-¿Has hablado de esto con ella? ¿No te dijeron que no hablaras con nadie de eso?  
>-Te lo estoy diciendo a ti.. no?-dijo Draco-<br>-Es diferente, tu padre es mortífago al igual que el mío.  
>-Y el padre de Astoria no lo es?<br>-Sé que su abuelo está involucrado  
>-Ahí está.. Tanto ella como tú andan en lo mismo.<br>-No creo que le dejen algo como eso.  
>-Si a ti te dejaron algo tan grande como eso, es posible que a ella también le dejen eso.<br>-Bueno es su vida, no me tiene porque importar.. Que se las arregle como pueda-dijo Draco tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos-  
>-Tienes que concetrarte en matar a..<br>-Ya sé, pero todo me ha fallado..  
>-Es porque no has pensando en grande<br>-¡Nadie puede ayudarme! Nadie.. -dijo Draco-  
>-Tienes que salir de esta tú solo, Draco. Y la solución es matarlo.-dijo Blaise y salió de la sala común-<p>

Draco suspiró y fue rápidamente a la Sala de Menesteres, al salir se encontró con Astoria.  
>-Tory-dijo Draco-<br>-¿Ahora me llamas así?

Draco carraspeó un poco.  
>-Lo siento, Greengrass.. ¿Interrumpo algo?<br>-No, iba a dejar estos libros en la biblioteca.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco, odiaba estar en ese lugar. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

-Si, sé que para ti entrar en la biblioteca es como entrar a un jardín lleno de plantas venenosas.-dijo Astoria mientras veía la mueca de asco de su compañero-  
>-Si llamas plantas venenosas a tus amigos sangre impura, si.. así es-dijo Draco indiferente-<br>-No te permito que los llames así-dijo Astoria molesta-  
>-Sólo digo la verdad, deberías cambiar tus amistades sino quieres que te maten-dijo Draco-<br>-Y tú deberías dejar de meterte en mi vida y concentrarte en lo tuyo-dijo Astoria en el oído del rubio-  
>-Eres astuta-dijo Draco-<br>-¿No que no soy digna de ser una Slytherin?-dijo Astoria-  
>-De acuerdo, tu ganas-dijo Draco-<br>-Tory-dijo un joven alto de séptimo grando, llamado Dylan-  
>-Hola Dylan.. ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Astoria sonriendo-<br>-¿Ocupada?-dijo Dylan al ver a Draco acompañando a la joven-  
>-No, bueno.. ¿Conoces a Draco?<br>-Claro, como no.. -dijo Dylan-  
>-Draco, él es Dylan es golpeador en el equipo de<br>-Ravenclaw-dijo Draco- Lo sé.. Es un sangre sucia.  
>-No te permito que le hables así a Dylan, él es mi amigo.-dijo Astoria- Perdónalo, Dylan.<br>-No, él tiene razón.. Soy un sangre sucia, pero estoy orgullo de serlo, y no me da verguenza admitirlo.  
>-Debería darte verguenza.-dijo Draco-<br>-¿No deberías estar con tus gorilas? ¿Acaso ahora acosas a Tory?  
>-Dylan, basta-dijo Astoria poniéndose enfrente de ambos- ¿Quieres que te castiguen?<br>-No, tienes razón.. Te iba a preguntar si quieres ir a Hogsmeade.. Bueno a las Tres Escobas conmigo.-dijo Dylan-  
>-Este, si.. Me encantaría-dijo Astoria con una sonrisa-<br>-Entonces nos vemos en los jardínes, el Viernes a las 6.-dijo Dylan-  
>-Ahí estaré sin falta-dijo Astoria-<br>-Nos vemos, Tory-dijo Dylan-

Draco miró con el ceño fruncido a Dylan y Astoria se dio cuenta y se cruzó de brazos.  
>-¿Celoso?-dijo Astoria-<br>-¿Qué dices? ¿Porque estaría celoso?  
>-No lo sé.. ¿Tienes motivos para estarlo?<br>-Por supuesto que no, yo jamás tendría celos de nadie.  
>-Entonces porque miraste así a Dylan.<br>-Sólo creo que es muy grande para ti-dijo Draco-  
>-¿Ah si? ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que haga con mi vida?<br>-No me importa, tienes 14 años y el 17 años.  
>-No seré su novia, Malfoy.. Si eso te tiene sin sueño<br>-No me quita el sueño lo que haces o no haces, Astoria.  
>-¿Entonces?-dijo Astoria-<br>-Sólo que no creo que a tu hermana le de gusto que salgas con un impuro y que te lleve tres años.  
>-No tiene porque enterarse.. O qué? ¿Vas a ir de chismoso? Además, ya te dije que Dylan y yo no somos novios, sólo es mi amigo.. Además es mi vida, no tienes porque meterte.<p>

Draco bufó molesto y caminó hacia la sala común dejando a Astoria con la boca abierta. Astoria regresó a su habitación algo incómoda y molesta por la escena que había tenido hace unos momentos.

Muy lejos de Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort estaba reunido con sus mortífagos rápidamente llegó un hombre bajo y calvo.  
>-Mi señor, mi hijo ya tiene en marcha su plan.<br>-¿Dylan ya esta conquistando a la joven Greengrass?  
>-Así es, mi señor-dijo el hombre-<br>-Excelente, Bruno-dijo Lord Voldemort- Retírate-dijo con voz fría- Robert-llamó al siguiente mortífago-

Un hombre alto, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio entró a la habitación.  
>-Si señor-dijo Robert Greengrass-<br>-He decidido que su nieta, la hermosa Astoria se una como mortífaga-  
>-¿Qué dice, señor? Ella sólo tiene catorce años.<br>-Ella tiene que matar al Ministro.  
>-Pero señor, es una niña..<br>-No me cuestiones, Greengrass o quiere que su familia pague con las consecuencias. La hermosa Astoria tiene que ser mortífaga, y tiene que matar a cada familia muggle que se le cruce en su camino.  
>-Ella se negará, señor.. Es demasiado noble<br>-Tiene que hacerlo.. -dijo Voldemort- En Vacaciones quiero verla para el ritual..

Robert Greengrass se retiró de la habitación, y sintió un hueco en el pecho, su amada nieta tendría que pasar por eso con tal solo catorce años, a pesar de que él tenía que portarse duro por tener una fuerte reputación, de sus dos nietas, Astoria era su adoración por ser tan parecida a él.

-Señor, la misión de matar al anciano está en riesgo.  
>-¿De que hablas, Taylor?<br>-Según tengo entendido el joven Malfoy está enamorado, y eso puede distraerlo.  
>-¿Está enamorado de una sangre sucia?<br>-No, al parecer se fijó en la chica Greengrass.  
>-Interesante-dijo Lord Voldemort y miró la esfera que estaba en la mesa del centro- Muéstrame a Astoria Greengrass-ordenó a la esfera-<p>

La esfera mostró a la joven rubia de ojos verdes que dibujaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea.  
>-Interesante.. Si Malfoy falla en la misión ya sé que con quien más lo podemos amenazar.-dijo Lord Voldemort con una sonrisa-<p>

Draco seguía intentado matar al director pero nada le funcionaba, vio más de una vez a Dylan con Tory y sintió algo que jamás había sentido, que le hervía la sangre de ¿Celos?.. pero sabía disimularlo muy bien, su mirada seguía mostrando indiferencia y su sonrisa era fría como siempre.

Llegó las vísperas navideñas, y las vacaciones empezaron, Astoria iba a subirse al tren cuando Draco la detuvo.  
>-Que tengas unas lindas vacaciones.<br>-Igualmente-sonrió la joven-

Draco asintió y subió al tren dejando algo impresionada a la rubia, Daphne no tardó en seguida en emocionarse.  
>-Draco Malfoy está enamorado de ti, hermanita.<br>-¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Daphne!-dijo Astoria incómoda por el comentario-  
>-Es la verdad, aunque es raro porque Draco debería estar con Pansy.<br>-¿A que te refieres?  
>-A que posiblemente Draco se va a casar con Pansy, aunque si convences a la familia Malfoy, tu podrías casarte con él.<br>-Tengo catorce años, Daphne.. No me casaré con nadie.  
>-No te digo que ahora.. Te casarás en cuanto termines Hogwarts, y Draco Malfoy está entre los candidatos.<br>-Y porque yo.. y no tú-dijo Astoria-  
>-Porque yo ya elegí con quien-dijo Daphne- Theo Nott y yo..<br>-¿Theo? ¿Estás hablando enserio?  
>-Muy enserio, y tú eres muy hermosa e inteligente. La candidata perfecta para Draco Malfoy.<br>-Ya deja de decir tonterías-dijo Astoria molesta-  
>-Por cierto llegando, el abuelo Rob quiere hablar contigo.<br>-¿Conmigo?-dijo Astoria-  
>-Si.. Contigo.. Tiene algo que ver con.. -dijo Daphne para luego susurrar- Ya sabes quien.<br>-Perfecto, lo que me faltaba..-dijo Astoria molesta aún más-  
>-No te enojes, deberías sentirte honrada.. -dijo Daphne-<br>-¿Sentirme honrada por convertirme en una asesina?-susurró Astoria-  
>-Es un honor trabajar con "Él" .. Si te temen, te respetan.-dijo Daphne-<p>

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco y bufó mirando hacia la ventana, tenía miedo de que su hermana tuviera razón, ella no quería ser una asesina, era lo que menos se imaginaba en sus cortos catorce años. Las hermanas Greengrass llegaron a su mansión, donde los recibió el mayordomo y la elfo doméstico de nombre "Lu".  
>-Lu, llevas las cosas de las jóvenes a sus recámaras-ordenó la madre de Astoria-<br>-Si ama Greengrass-dijo Lu y se retiró a dejar las maletas-  
>-Lu, deja mis cosas. Yo las subiré después-dijo Tory con tono amable-<br>-No Astoria-dijo Amelia Greengrass- Lu dejará tus cosas en tu habitación y tu irás al despacho, tu abuelo y tu padre quieren hablar personalmente contigo.  
>-¿Conmigo?-dijo Astoria-<br>-Si, son buenas noticias-dijo Amelia Greengrass con una sonrisa- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño.. Excepto tu abuelo, él está en contra pero en fin, lo importante es que nuestra reputación mejorará.  
>-Madre no me uniré a ellos-dijo Astoria separándose del abrazo de su madre-<br>-No puedes rechazarlo, no hay vuelta atrás..-dijo Amelia- El Señor Tenebroso te eligió, y no acepta un no por respuesta, así que ve al despacho..  
>-Madre-suplicó Astoria-<br>-Ahora-dijo Amelia-

Astoria sintió un nudo en la garganta pero aún así apretó los puños y caminó directamente al despacho donde se encontraba su abuelo y su padre respectivamente. Ambos altos de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, sólo que el padre de Astoria tenía una mirada fría y aterrorizante y el abuelo de la joven, podía ver lo asustada que estaba su nieta.  
>-Sientate Astoria-dijo Noah Greengrass-<p>

Astoria se sentó frente a su abuelo y su padre, ambos hombres la observaban, se sintió un incómodo silencio y las respiraciones de los tres, con la diferencia de que dos eran calmadas y una era agitada.  
>-Bueno.. Astoria.. Sabes para que te reunimos aquí..-dijo Noah-<br>-Padre, yo..  
>-El señor tenebroso te ha elegido a ti para que seas la que asesine a todos los muggles que se te crucen en el camino.<br>-¿Qué yo haga qué?-dijo Astoria- No me pueden obligar-dijo asustada- Abuelo-suplicó la joven-  
>-Cariño, que más quisiera yo poder hacer algo.. -dijo el hombre sentándose a un lado de su nieta y tomándole la mano- Sabes que te amo más que nada en este mundo-dijo y le limpió las lágrimas a su pequeña nieta- Eres mi más preciado tesoro, traté de que él cambiará de parecer, pero estaba muy decidido.<p>

Astoria respiró profundo y miró hacia arriba.  
>-Tory, yo.. te juro que..-dijo Robert-<br>-Abuelo, no te preocupes.. Estaré bien, nada malo me va a pasar.-dijo Astoria conteniendo las lágrimas.  
>-Lo lamento tanto, princesa-dijo Robert-<br>-Robert, sabes que era necesario. Daphne ya está involucrada y ella tiene que matar a otras personas, pero tú Astoria has demostrado tener muchas habilidades, habilidades que al señor tenebroso le interesan. Tu astucia, tu inteligencia, tu facilidad para defenderte-explicó Noah-  
>-Excelente-dijo Astoria triste-<br>-Te prometo que estarás bien, yo te voy a cuidar y nada malo te va a pasar.  
>-Tu abuelo hizo el juramento inquembrantable.<br>-¿QUE HIZO QUE?-dijo Astoria mirando a su abuelo- No.. No, no lo permitiré.  
>-Tory, por favor-dijo Robert- Es lo mejor. Es para protegerte, tú eres tan joven, no permitiré que sufras como yo. Tu hermana es más grande y sabe a lo que se va a enfrentar.<br>-Pero no permitiré que te maten por mi culpa.. -dijo Astoria-  
>-No seas exagerada, Astoria. Tu abuelo estará bien-dijo Noah- Si tú no llegas a cumplir las órdenes como es debido, tu abuelo las hará por ti. -explicó-<br>-De todos modos, no permitiré que te pongas en riesgo-dijo Astoria-  
>-Tory, he estado en esto dede que muy joven. Desde tu edad, tu más que nadie sabes mi historia.-dijo Robert- Todo va estar bien.<p>

Noah se retiró de la habitación dejando a Robert con Astoria, el hombre abrazó a la joven con fuerza y le besó la frente.  
>-Eres como mi padre, abuelo.. No, tú eres mi padre.. Tú solo tú-dijo Astoria-<br>-Princesa-dijo Robert- Todo estará bien.  
>-Crecí a tu cuidado, mis padres nunca me quisieron, mi abuela y tú me enseñaron todo lo que sé, y ..<br>-Tranquila, hermosa.. Yo no dejaré que nada te pase-dijo Robert-  
>-Te quiero-dijo Astoria- Te quiero mucho-dijo entre sollozos-<br>-Yo te quiero más, Tory.. Y es por eso que lo haré.. Por eso estoy haciendo esto, por ti.. Por Daphne..

Astoria abrazó aún más con fuerza a su abuelo y así estuvieron un buen rato. En la Mansión Malfoy, el rubio estaba tratando de encontrar una forma para ya asesinar de una vez por todas a su director, pero se desconcentraba ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Tory.  
>-¿Sabes las noticias, eh Draco?-dijo la madre del rubio-<br>-¿Cuales noticias?-dijo Draco-  
>-Una de tus compañeras de Hogwarts se ha unido a los mortífagos.<br>-¿Pansy?-dijo Draco esperando no escuchar el nombre de aquella chica-  
>-No-dijo Narcissa- Astoria Greengrass. Esta noche será el ritual.<br>-¿No hay forma para evitarlo?  
>-No, Draco.. Y tú no puedes hacer nada.. ¿Quieres que nos maten? Dedícate a lo tuyo y deja de pensar en otras cosas.. ¿Desde cuanto te importan los demás?<br>-Lo siento, no sé que me pasa. -dijo Draco-

Narcissa asintió y salió de la habitación de su hijo dejando a Draco preocupado por lo que tendría que pasar aquella chica que al parecer había dejado de ser sólo una compañera más para él.


End file.
